1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising devices and more particularly pertains to a new and improved device for performing squatting exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercising devices employing the use of footboards operably associated with stretching bands are generally well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 118,740, issued to O'Connor on Sept. 5, 1871, discloses a footboard to which first ends of a plurality of springs may be attached, while the remaining free ends of the springs are provided with handles. To exercise using this device, an exerciser need only to stand upon the footboard while grasping the spring handles at which time squatting and similar exercises may be performed.
By the same token, U.S. Pat. No. 1,019,861, issued to Titus on Mar. 12, 1912, discloses a footboard having a plurality of elastic bands attached thereto, such elastic bands having a cross extending rod attached to their remaining free ends, whereby an exerciser may stand upon the footboard and position the rod behind his shoulders so as to perform squatting or similar exercises.
While both the O'Connor and Titus exercising devices can be used to perform squatting exercises, neither of these devices are particularly well adapted for use with continuous loop elastic bands, nor are they of a simplistic construction which would facilitate their disassembly and transportation. As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved exercising devices which are simple in construction, easily transportable and economical to manufacture. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfils this need.